hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Comic Diaries
This is a list of the various comic diary strip collections of the webcomic version of Hetalia: Axis Powers. Comic Diary 1 Italy and Germany have an argument during training, Japan catches America's contagious cold, and England has a "soccer match" with Germany in the midst of the war. Comic Diary 2 Germany ponders the significance of the Italy brothers' strange haircurls, which turn out to act as their erogenous zones. In other strips: *Korea attempts to get closer to China in his usual way. *America misunderstands the meaning of "rubber". *Due to his advanced age, Japan finds himself forgetting various things, like other nations and Lithuania's name. *Greece learns Japanese. *Italy informs Germany of how soldiers feel compelled to get intimate on battlefields, when faced with the situation of possible death. *Germany can't figure out why Italy goes quiet when his haircurl is pulled in discipline. *Romano becomes angry at Spain for refusing to get involved in the war (though Spain has fallen upon hard times when it comes to his financial situation). Comic Diary 3 In this assortment of strips: *England is "dying" from being attacked by Germany, and wants America to yell his name. *Japan and Italy spend time together in the latter's home country, only for Japan to return looking and acting very much like a second Italy. *Holy Roman Empire mistakes Chibitalia's cold as "her" being disinterested or afraid of him. *Italy is haunted by Chibitalia, who wishes for his older self to acknowledge him. Comic Diary 4 *Japan attempts to copy England's cooking. *Estonia decides to stop calling out Latvia's name. *Germany eats a lunch Italy made for him. *Germany scares Italy after training( a side story from the Buon San Valentino strip). *Japan is confused by Korea's odd songs. Comic Diary 5 In this assortment: *Romano becomes disturbed by Spain's fixation with his haircurl, after having been informed by France about "teasing play". *Japan pictures what Switzerland would be like as a pretty girl, as he fantasizes about the two of them yodeling in the Alps. *China debuts his own Disneyland, with cheap knockoff versions of characters. *Finland complains to Sweden about his life before meeting him. Comic Diary 6 *China panics at the idea of Hello Kitty raising a pet cat for "emergency rations". *The young Italy brothers are reunited in a rare moment, while their bosses discuss business. Spain finds the heart shape that the brothers' haircurls make to be very "cute". *Chibitalia asks Holy Roman Empire to translate what a cat is saying, as "she" finds him to be more knowledgeable. *America reflects on his memories of England's cooking skill. *Poland shows off his new invention to Italy: An airplane with an ejectable seat. Poland tests it out, only to wind up stuck in a tree. Comic Diary 7 The installment starts off with a series of doodles, featuring Chibitalia and HRE as children who only want acknowledgment. In other strips: *Austria becomes annexed by Germany, though it's revealed that he rigged the voting himself in order for it to happen. *China finds out the disturbing truth about what lies within "Shinatty-chan". *Sweden gives Finland his old clothes, but has to alter them due to their height difference. *Greece and Japan go shopping for a birthday present for America. Comic Diary 8 *England attempts to put a curse on Germany. *Chibitalia manages to beat up Turkey single-handedly. *America invents a gun that will make enemy combatants fall in love.This strip is a reference to the infamous Gay bomb plan by the United States government, which was a rejected proposal to create a chemical bomb that would release female sex pheromones and cause the combatants to fall in love with each other. A "Halitosis bomb" was also considered. Comic Diary 9 *A series of illustrations on international "chic", and England and France in maid outfits. *Austria gets a new boss, while the other nations try to stop him from agreeing to the presidency. *England spoils Japan on the new Harry Potter book, first by wearing a T-shirt with the spoiler, and then with the spoiler written on his stomach. *England tries to prove France's assertion that he is a "pervert" wrong, first by attempting to get advice from Greece, then Japan. *After hearing Spain suggest he and Chibitalia get married, a jealous Romano objects to the idea, while Austria objects to the idea of bigamy in his household. In the present day (after gay marriage is legalized in his home country), Spain asks Romano about the idea of marriage, but doesn't get the type of responses he wished for. It seems that Romano accepted, however, but Spain is oblivious about it. *Italy, Japan, Switzerland, Spain, Sweden, and Finland discuss how their country cultures are stereotyped. Seychelles proceeds to rant that barely anyone knows of her existence and that the others are above people only knowing their names, while Austria feels depressed that people constantly mistake his name as Australia. *Romano runs out of pasta, but refuses to accept Switzerland and Germany's offers of cheese and potatoes for his lunch. Comic Diary 10 *China attempts to exercise, though Korea quickly causes things to become painful. *Italy modifies Germany's Kubelwagon to make it an easier getaway vehicle, but with disastrous results. *In the middle of a soccer game, Liechtenstein finds that her national anthem is VERY similar to England's.This strip was reprinted as part of the published version of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness in Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2. *The young Romano is revealed to have a bed-wetting problem. *Austria and his people try to start a revolution in an "elegant" way. *In a series of gag illustrations, the three Baltics have trouble deciding whether to side with Germany or Russia in WWII. Though they settle on neutrality, Latvia is attacked by Russia (who figures that he would've sided with him). Comic Diary 11 *Canada wastes an entire weekend after becoming hypnotized by his pet polar bear Kumajirou's eyes. *Lithuania manages to go out on a date with Belarus, only to come back with all his fingers broken.A deleted alternate version (or sequel) of this strip was revealed to be in existence, where Poland mentions that Belarus has broken Lithuania's limbs ever since they were young, with a panel depicting a younger Belarus roughly bending and breaking Lithuania's leg. In the final panel, Poland catches Belarus in the act of breaking Lithuania's fingers yet again *Sweden builds a doghouse for Hanatamago, while Finland expresses the wish to have more space of his own in the household. References Category:Manga